


Mr. Perfection

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [84]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Incarcerated Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk sends McCoy and Spock out on a mission together.  The results weren't quite what he was expecting.





	Mr. Perfection

“Are you two gonna behave if I send you, by yourselves, to represent me?”

“Jim! We’re always as good as we can be!”

“I want better than that, Bones.”

“Talk to Mr. Perfection then.”

Spock looked noncommittal.

 

“I don’t believe it! Arrested! Imprisoned together for weeks! I thought I wasn’t getting you back! You scared the hell outa me!”

“Yeah, but that’s not the important thing.”

“What is, Bones?”

"I was right about Spock. He IS Mr. Perfection.”

Spock tried to act humble.

Kirk studied them. “Just what went on in that cell, anyway?”

McCoy grinned in satisfaction. “What didn’t?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
